Over the Sea
by Nimero Quickstreak
Summary: Three squirrels travel to Redwall from their small island home to save ot from a disease. All the while, the evil horde-leader Kotaro the Killer plans to over take Redwall. But at Redwall, a small mouse has her own plans. Please r/r. Chapter 23 up.
1. Neema: Intro Book One: The Story Bega...

Prologue:  
  
On an island, where nobeast but the natives have touched, lives a colony of odd squirrels. This is a story by one of them who dares to venture off the island and head to the Redwall Abbey in search for help. Will she make it before it's too late? Read to find out!  
  
Book One: The Story Begins  
  
Chapter One: Neema: Intro  
  
"Kenji!" I called to my friend Kenji who was stealing my acorns. "Give those back! Those are mine! Get your own!" Oh, that Kenji, he makes me so mad! But, on the other hand, I could hug him. I love him dearly, you know, in the friendly kind of way. "Kenji!" Urgg. Anyway, back to me. Hold on. "Kenji, give me my acorns! No! Don't eat them! Kenji! Those were mine!"  
  
"They were yours, but they're mine now, unless you want them back?"  
  
"No thank you!" Well, there goes my lunch! Anyway. I'm Neema. I live on the island of Kleetcha, in the village of Omna, and am part of the tribe Herlk Tooh. I'm only just barely a teenage squirrel, my birthday was last season. I have a mum, Dorna, a dad, Thornpaw, and a brother, Oaktooth. I see you laughing! Don't laugh! It's not funny! Stop laughing! Anyways. I live in a nice little cottage with all of them. My best friend Kenji Fluffnose, who stole my ACORNS, lives next door.  
  
Oh, no! Kenji's coming! "What now, acorn-brain?"  
  
"Mum made come say I'm sorry. And I brought you these." Oh! How sweet! He brought me some acorns! Too bad! That won't be good enough! "why don't you take them?"  
  
"What you did was too bad, that you can't fix it."  
  
"Come on, Neema! Take the acorns." Arrg! "Neema! Get off me! Hey! I thought you didn't want those acorns!' He tries to stop me from taking his acorns.  
  
"Changed my mind!" Too bad for you, Kenji! I ran off to my cottage to eat my acorns. 


	2. Kenji: Intro

Chapter Two: Kenji: Intro  
  
Hello there! I'm Kenji! I don't really have much to say to you, except that I live on the island of Kleetcha, in the village of Omna, and in the village of Herlk Tooh. I'm an orphan, and live with my adoptive mum, Celphia, and my adoptive dad, Merk. My best friend, and worst enemy, is Neema Tallgrove. She lives in the next cottage. Not too much to say here. Also, my original parents died when I was young. They died in a forest sire. I don't think that's real. But, hey, what can I say, don't even remember them.  
  
*Swish!*  
  
What was that?  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"Ooooooh! I scared you! Oh, you should have seen the look on your face! Hahahahahaha! That was hilarious!"  
  
"Neema! What are you doing here? This is my house! That's breaking and entering, you know!"  
  
"Not unless your mum let me in!" Urrg! Neema! I hate my mum! She always lets everybeast in! Now Neema's cracking up! Ahhh! That's so annoying!  
  
"Arrggg!"  
  
"Kenji! Get off! Ahhh! Help! It's attacking me! Gerroff me leg! Ahhh! Get off, Kenji!" The door swings open. Me mum's standing there. I jump off Neema as fast as I can.  
  
"Kenji Fluffnose! What are you doing to good little Neema, there?"  
  
"Oh, we was just playin', marm!" Wow! Neema's sticking up for me!  
  
"Fine, then. I'll leave you two to play." Phwew! She's gone!  
  
"Ahhh!" Before I know it, Neema's on top of me. "OK, OK! You win! Now get off! What do you want, anyway?"  
  
"I'm getting back for those acorns you stole this morning!"  
  
"But I gave those back!"  
  
"Yeah, but they were green!"  
  
"Oh, cripe!" This is gonna be a long night! 


	3. Mishap in the Field

Chapter Three: Mishap in the Field  
  
"Kenji! Let's go play in the fields!" Neema Tallgrove yells to her best friend Kenji Fluffnose.  
  
"It looks like it's going to storm!" he yells back looking at the clouds.  
  
"Who cares about a little rain? It's only water!"  
  
"Fine! Hold on, let me get my rain tunic!" He runs to his room to get his clothed ready, in case it rains.  
  
As the trekked to the fields that was barely a mile away from the village, it started to drizzle.  
  
"I told you it was gonna rain!" Kenji yelled at his friend.  
  
"Looks pretty bad, eh? Looks like lightning off in the distance!"  
  
"We better go home before it gets really bad!" Kenji's voice sounded worried.  
  
"We'll be fine. Just stay out in the open, and you won't get struck by lightning." She reassured her friend.  
  
"I thought if you stank in the open you're more likely to get struck?"  
  
"What ever it is, there's something I must get from the field. So no matter what, we're going down there." They came to the top of the hill that over looked the field. "Look, Kenji! We made it!" By then, the lightning had reached the field.  
  
"W-watch out for lightning," Kenji stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We just need to go out to the middle of the field." Neema left the hill. As she went down, Kenji stood still at the top of the hill.  
  
"Is it all right if I stay here?"  
  
"Fine! Be that way! Be scared!" She left him starring at the dark gray sky. Lightning struck many times before Neema finally got to the center of the field. She pulled a small garden shovel out of her pack. She dug for a long time. She finally stuck her head out of the hole. "I've found it!" She yelled over the howling wind. She was holding a small bracelet that Kenji could not tell what was on it. She ran back to the top of the hill.  
  
"What is it?" Kenji asked examining the bracelet carefully.  
  
"It's a bracelet!"  
  
"Yeah, I know that! But what's on it?"  
  
"It's a squirrel! See, there's his head, and his tail, and his paws!" She said as she pointed to various parts on the charm.  
  
"Oh, I see!" Kenji said, although he still did not understand. "Don't you need to fill in the hole?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" She ran down the hill to the hole. She quickly filled in the hole, and started to run back.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
A large bolt of lightning struck Neema down like a fly.  
  
"Neema!" 


	4. The New Found Power

Chapter Four: The New Found Power  
  
Kenji couldn't dare touch his friend, so he ran back to Omna, hoping he could get help soon enough. He leapt through the trees with great agility, faster than he had ever gone before, knowing his friend's life was at stake. After five long minutes, he reached the small village.  
  
"Where's Neema?" Dorna asked in a worried voice.  
  
"She's in the field, and needs help!" Kenji shouted back urgently. "Hurry, quick! And get some others! There's no time to loose!" With that, Dorna ran to get more helpful squirrels, and Kenji darted back off in the direction of the field.  
  
He made it to the field in four minutes, not that he was counting. He ran down the hill to where Neema was laying. He could see her chest rise and fall. Good! She's still breathing! A few minutes later, some more squirrels arrived. They loaded her onto a stretcher, and carried her to the small village by paw.  
  
Back at the village, Neema was in a small hospital cottage, Kenji at her side.  
  
After a few hours, Neema stirred. She woke.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" she asked, very confused.  
  
"You're back in Omna, safe and sound!" Kenji replied merrily.  
  
"Good."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little blue." When she said that, her fur turned a dull shade of blue. Kenji starred in amazement.  
  
"You look blue too!" He exclaimed, still lookin at her fur. "Look at yourself! You're blue!" She stuck her paw in front of her face.  
  
"My goodness! I really am blue!"  
  
"Do that again! Say you're the color of the bed."  
  
"I'm the color of the bed I'm laying in." She disappeared! She blended in so perfectly, that someone might have sat on her!  
  
"Kenji, where'd Neema go?" the squirrel nurse asked very confused.  
  
"On the bed like she was when you left, marm."  
  
"No she's not! The beds empty!" Neema opened her eyes, which were a very pretty shade of blue. That was all you could see of her until she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I'm right here, marm!" She said excitedly. "I'm normal color." She then appeared normal colored back on the bed. She had a big smile plastered on her face. The nurse stood in bewilderment.  
  
"Oh, my." she fainted right then and there. Neema and Kenji couldn't help but laugh at her surprise. 


	5. Secrets Told

Chapter Five: Secrets Told  
  
After a few days, Neema had fully recovered from the accident. She had also learned how to use her new powers well. She used them for many games that the young squirrels played around the village. While playing with Kenji one afternoon, something dawned on her.  
  
"Kenji, what happened to that bracelet I found?" Kenji could only stare into space while he was thinking. A light breeze blew through the window. It blew Kenji's tunic sleeve up from his paw. Something shiny caught Neema's eyes. "What's on your wrist?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kenji removed the odd looking bracelet from his wrist. "I don't know how I could have forgotten about it for the past few days!" Neema snatched the bracelet from his paw.  
  
"Kenji! You got it dirty!" she shouted as she wiped dirt from the ancient bracelet.  
  
"How do you know that's not dirt from the hole it was in for the past thousand season?!"  
  
"Because it was perfectly shiny when I dug it up!" The argument of the century had begun.  
  
In the end, Kenji finally confessed that he knew he had it the whole time, and that he did get it dirty.  
  
"So," Kenji said quizzically, "What's it for?"  
  
"Haven't you ever read any of the old runes at the Remants?" The Remants was an old sight from where the old village was many long seasons ago.  
  
"It's not like I waste my time learning how to read that stuff. Or reading it!"  
  
"Anyway, there's a very, very old story on there from about four hundred seasons ago."  
  
"What did it say?" Kenji asked eagerly.  
  
"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," she gave her friend an evil glare, "It told of a young squirrelmaid, about my age, and another creature, it never told what, who traveled from a far place known as the Redwall Abbey. They came to seek peace from the vermin ruled country of Mossflower Wood. They said at that time, the area around Redwall and Mossflower, including a huge mountain of hares known as Salamandastron, were in bad times. Where every vermin known came together to over rule the kind creatures of the Abbey. It never said if they succeeded or not. We may never know."  
  
"And where does the bracelet come in?"  
  
"If you stopped interrupting me, maybe you would find out!  
  
"The squirrelmaid and her companion took this bracelet from the Abbess. She told them it would bring them luck and that they would live happily and peacefully for the rest of their seasons. The two traveled far, and eventually came upon this island. Whatever that other creature was, it was either a squirrel, or it never succeeded to survive here. If it wasn't a squirrel, then it may also have left, not liking it here. But the young squirrel stayed, and was joined by other squirrels from the Abbey. They started a village. The village was unfortunately burned down by searats who found this town. Those who survived the burning village fought against the searats, and won. Not another sole has known about it. And we live in peace.  
  
"The bracelet was a sacred emblem to all squirrels of the old days. Many have searched for it. Many have forgotten about it because no one ever found it 'til now. It will be loved by every squirrel." Kenji stared in amazement at the bracelet that he held in his paw. 


	6. Singe

Chapter Six: Singe  
  
Far away from the little island something, far different than what was happening on the small island, was happening in the Redwall Abbey.  
  
"Singe! Singe, come back here this instant!" Singe, a mouse Dibbun, surely lived up to her name. She would run around the abbey with a small candle, singing the tips of the other Dibbuns' whiskers. She was now trying to climb up a curtain with the candle clenched tight in her jaws. Her adopted mother, Cottonrose, was desperately trying to stop her catching the curtains aflame. "Singe get down here, or.or. No supper!" This got the tiny mouse's attention.  
  
Singe took the candle out of her mouth. She blew it out, then dropped it on the floor. "Singe nono wanna go wit no supper. Singe nono wanna come down. Singe nono wanna be bad. Singe nono-" Singe's cries were cut short by Cottonrose.  
  
"You realize, little 'un, that you cant eat up on top of a curtain, 'cause nobeast is going to bring it up there. So, if you want your supper, come down right now." Singe slid slowly down from the curtain. When she was a hair's length the ground, Cottonrose grabbed her tiny paw. She dragged her away. "Now, what have I told you about candles?"  
  
"They ain't ta be messed wit by lil' 'uns like I. I sorry Miz Cottonroze. I promise I never do it again. On the honor of me own whiskers." Singe gave a small, humorous salute, and scampered off. Just as she did so, Abbot Mitchell came into the room.  
  
"Little uns are such a pawful, eh, Father Abbot?"  
  
The Abbot was watching the young Dibbun disappear around the corner. HE sighed deeply. "Why, Cotton, I remember when you were a Dibbun. You were quite a feisty little 'un yourself, if you don't mind me recalling. That was many long seasons ago. When I was just a brother. Ah, but as I said before, that many, many long seasons ago. But yes, I agree with you. Little ones are such a great pawful." The Abbot left the room; while Cottonrose followed Singe to make sure she wasn't getting into the emergency candle supply. As Cottonrose walked though the halls of her beloved Abbey, she could hear the cries of angry little Dibbuns as they pointed Singe out to their mums.  
  
"Lookit, mum, there's tat mean mousy who hurt me poor whiskers!"  
  
"Mum, you should tell her mum tat she hurt all our whiskers!"  
  
"There's the mouse who turned me whiskers black!"  
  
Screams like that and many others came as Cottonrose came through the room as the mothers knew she watched over Singe.  
  
"Cottonrose! You should be ashamed of yourself! Letting your responsibility run around burning other Dibbun's whiskers!"  
  
"Haven't you taught that rouge any manners?!"  
  
"This is the tenth time it's happened, Cottonrose!"  
  
Cottonrose ignored the yelling mothers, and ran after Singe. 


	7. Kenji in Dreamland or Kenji's New Found ...

Chapter Seven: Kenji in Dreamland  
  
At the peaceful little village of Omna, a meeting was being held.  
  
"I would like to say that we have a very special squirrel in our midst." Everybeast stared at Neema. "And, I hereby announce that she will now be known as Neema Tallgrove Colorfur of Omna." A loud cheer went up for Neema Tallgrove Colorfur. She began to blush.  
  
"Oh, I'm turning pink!" He fur became a brilliant shade of reddish pink that matched her blush. She giggled helplessly. "Sometimes my new power gets a little bit annoying." The villagers at the meeting clapped and laughed wholeheartedly. All except one. A lone squirrel sitting in the corner.  
  
"Why doesn't anybeast notice me? I'm not any different from her," he muttered as he looked at his paws. "Life isn't fare." Neema approached him.  
  
"Life will never be fare. I'd switch places any day with you. Too much attention being colorful." She sighed deeply. "Don't give up hope, Kenji. You are special in your own way." With that, the young squirrelmaid left the meeting house, off to her little spot away from the world.  
  
Kenji got up, and left for his own little place. Behind a bush next to his hut, he sat. You're special in your own way. He thought about what Neema said. He added his own thoughts to the quote. You're special in your own way. Be what you want you be. All you have to do is try. Anything is possible. He sat there for a long time, thinking really hard. After thinking for a long time, he left for his bed.  
  
He laid down slowly, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"I told you that you have special powers. You see, we're all special in our own way."  
  
"I never doubted you for a second. But I still haven't found my own power."  
  
"See that pot?" Neema pointed to a pot on a table. "Do you want it to move?"  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"Say to yourself 'I want to lift that pot', and it will lift."  
  
I want to lift that pot. To Kenji's amazement, the pot slowly raised off the table.  
  
"Don't break your concentration." She said that too late. The pot dropped to the floor, and shattered as the young mouse stared in amazement. "OK. Say 'I want that pot to be whole', and this time, don't loose your concentration."  
  
I want that pot to be whole. The pieces of the broken pot raised, and fitted themselves back together.  
  
"Stop concentrating, and watch the pot." Kenji looked away from the pot, it fell back into the pile of broken pieces. She smiled intelligently.  
  
There was a poof of smoke, and Neema vanished. Kenji woke up coughing. He thought about the dream. He looked at his lamp. I want to lift the lamp. With out breaking his concentration, he lifted the lamp. It floated in midair. I want the lamp to be set on the table. The lamp floated towards the table. He heard a noise, and , losing his concentration, the lamp fell with a crash. I want the lamp to be whole forever. The lamp reassembled itself, and Kenji went back to sleep, relived he still had a lamp. 


	8. Sadness in Omna

Chapter Eight: Sadness in Omna  
  
After a few seasons, Kenji was forced to leave the village of Omna. He was sent to help the hares defeat the searats at Salamandastron. He never returned after many seasons. The villagers of Omna feared the worst. Neema was so scared for her best friend, that she never left her hut for weeks. Her mother brought her food every day. She feared that nothing would get her to come out except for Kenji.  
  
"Neema, I have your supper. Open up, please."  
  
"I'm not hungry, Mother. Just leave it there, I'll get it when I'm hungry."  
  
"Neema, your food from yesterday's supper is still here, along with your breakfast and lunch from today! You need to eat something, sweetie."  
  
"I refuse to eat until Kenji comes back!"  
  
"Hunny, you must realize he may never come back."  
  
"Don't say that! The way you say it makes him sound dead! He's not dead, and I know it! He'll come back and prove to all of you that he's still alive. He probably knows what you say. And because of that, he thinks you hate him, so he'll never come back! He will come back, I promise!" Neema's mother sighed, and left the plate along side the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Far away from the village, a lonely squirrel walked along, weary and tired, he lay down to rest. He slept peacefully, and had a dream he frequently had.  
  
"Kenji's probably dead, why bother looking for him?"  
  
"Yeah, he probably died for those hares. Poor kid."  
  
"Even though we have lost a friend, we must keep our heads high, and think of the future not the past."  
  
All faded away into darkness.  
  
They don't want me. I might as well stay here and not go back to that crummy little island where nobeast wants me.  
  
"I won't eat until Kenji comes back! He's not dead! He'll come back, I promise!"  
  
"Neema wants me. All have lost hope, except Neema.  
  
This part of the dream was new to him.  
  
I will return, I will show them I'm alive. I may be far away, but I know my way home. The last bit of sleep was peaceful for Kenji. 


	9. Home To Not Stay Book Two: The Quest

Book Two: The Quest  
  
Chapter Nine: Home To Not Stay  
  
After many seasons, Kenji still had not returned, or at least nobeast knew if he had.  
  
"Neema, you're needed in the infirmatory," the infirmatory keeper, a young female squirrel named Bluerose, was calling to Neema from the window of the village infirmatory.  
  
"Is something a bother, Blue?" Neema asked the squirrel as she walked into the hut.  
  
"Squirrels are getting sick, we've got so many that are here that we don't have any beds left! There must be some kind of sickness going around. I don't know what it is! I've tried ever herb I own, but nothing has worked! Neema, you must do something!"  
  
"What is there for me to do?"  
  
"Well, you know the story of the Redwall Abbey, right?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Old notes from when this village was founded say that that abbey holds every herb for every disease. I may have many, but not the one I need."  
  
"OK, so let me get this straight. You want me to go to Redwall?" The little squirrel nodded.  
  
"Not alone, of course. I was thinking you could take someone with you." She waved her paw, and out of the hall came a squirrel somewhat familiar to Neema.  
  
"Kenji? Is it really you?"  
  
"In the fur, Neema. Wow! You sure have grown in the past seasons!"  
  
"You have too! And You look so. so. Strong!"  
  
"Of course I do. Do you expect a squirrel to go out and fight a war and come home with no muscle?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm just so happy you're home!" She hugged him close to her. "Where have you been? You look so hungry! You know, I've become a mighty good cook since you left! Let me make you some lunch, or something!" The two ran off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad Neema's so happy. I haven't seen a smile on her face for seasons!" the infirmatory squirrel said to herself.  
  
Neema's mother walked into the sick bay hut. "Who was that who my daughter was with?" she asked eagerly. "I've never seen her so happy since before Kenji left!"  
  
"That's exactly who that was."  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
"Why yes."  
  
"Now, what are you going to do about those poor sick creatures?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about sending Neema and Kenji off to Redwall. It would give them some time alone, and it will help the sick ones."  
  
"That sounds lovely, Blue! I hope it brings forth something special in Kenji. I know he has a secret that he has told nobeast, and I knew that he was alive for all those seasons." With that, the elderly squirrelwife left Bluerose to tend the sick.  
  
In the kitchens, Neema was whipping up her famous Island Blackberry Pasty.  
  
"You'll love this, Kenji. I discovered the recipe myself!" She handed the well-made pasty to Kenji. He cautiously took a bite out of it. He chewed thoughtfully. After he swallowed, he said one word.  
  
"More!" He stuffed the rest of the remaining pasty in his mouth, then, after chewing and swallowing, he reached for another. Neema smacked his paw away.  
  
"No more now. You can have more later, after you tell me what you've been doing all these years."  
  
"How about I tell you on our way to Redwall?"  
  
"Oh, my! I've almost forgotten about that!"  
  
"Pack same of those pasties in a haversack along with some good cordial and some more scoff, and let's be out of here!"  
  
"Sounds good to me, but why do we have to leave so soon?"  
  
"Must save the villagers from that awful disease, don't want them to die on us."  
  
"OK, then, let's get some vittles and be off." 


	10. The Song

Chapter Ten: The Song  
  
"So, how are we getting to the main land?" Neema asked her friend when they came to the shore of the little island.  
  
"The exact same way I got here!" Kenji replied uncovering a small boat.  
  
"But it's so small, Kenji! We'll never fit inside!"  
  
"Oh yes we will! Now you get in there first." He gave the squirrelmaid a small shove, and she hopped into the little boat. "Me next!" He hopped in. They fit comfortably.  
  
"Wow! It's a lot bigger on the inside!"  
  
"Let's shove off!"  
  
On the shore, the inhabitants waved good-bye to the two warriors.  
  
"I do hope they come home safe!" Neema and Kenji's mums where worried about the two going off alone.  
  
"Neema! Wait!" A smaller squirrel, though the same age as Neema, came running out of the crowd. Neema and Kenji stopped the little craft.  
  
"What now, Bailey?" Neema asked the little squirrel.  
  
"I'm not letting you be out there alone!"  
  
"Don't fret, Bailey! She'll be with me. There's nobeast trustworthier than me! So you just go home!" Kenji's voice suddenly became harsh.  
  
Bailey leaned over and whispered into Neema's ear, "I wouldn't like to be alone with him. You might have known him well, but it's been many seasons since you've seen him. Please let me come with you! I'm a great warrior on the inside! Come on, give me a chance?" the little squirrel's voice became very pleading. Neema looked over to Kenji.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, why not? Bailey Silverfur, hop in!" Bailey jumped into the little craft, still, the three fit cozily inside. They all waved good-bye, and left into the sea.  
  
"How 'bout a song to lighten the mood? Anybeast here know one?" Kenji asked his companions.  
  
"I do! I do!" Bailey said excitedly. "OK, here it goes.  
  
"Over the sea we go, we go,  
  
To where I don't know, don't know!  
  
Along with my buddies, my buddies,  
  
We'll always get muddy, get muddy!  
  
Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
Will travel together!  
  
Over the sea!  
  
Over the sea we go too slow,  
  
To where? Towards the glow!  
  
Along with my buddies I'll always be,  
  
Over, I say over, the great big sea!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!"  
  
"That was great, Bailey! Where'd you hear that one from?"  
  
"I composed it myself. Do you really like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great! How long have you worked on it?"  
  
"I started about when Kenji left, there's more, it's just not very good, and I forget it. I was going to sing it for Kenji when he got back, but it too him too long, and I forgot about it." 


	11. Pasty Fight!

Chapter Eleven: Pasty Fight!  
  
The goodbeasts of Omna stood on the shore as the little craft faded into the sea.  
  
"I do hope they're all right, I mean, out there all alone. Three fairly young squirrels, out on an adventure of a life time!" Neema and Kenji's mothers walked back to their huts. Kenji's mother could only nod in agreement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After sailing for a while, the island disappeared from sight. There were many moments of silence as the three friends sat thinking about the adventure that awaited them. Neema was the first to speak.  
  
"Oh my. I can just imagine my mother saying something like, 'I do hope they're all right, I mean, out there all alone. Three fairly young squirrels, out on an adventure of a life time!' Can't you?" The other two nodded silently, still watching the spot where the little island slipped over the horizon. "Kenji, what's on your mind?"  
  
Kenji didn't answer for a while. Finally he said, "I'm just thinking about how much I'll miss that little island, and my mum and dad. If you think about it, we may never return. Or, when we do return, it'll be too late."  
  
"That's not a very happy thought, but."  
  
"You asked what was on my mind!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, Neema, you've found out what was on his mind, so let me ask you something. What's on yours?" Bailey just kind of popped into the conversation. Neema and Kenji had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"Well, that's a mighty fine question, friend. Now that I think about it, I realize that I was thinking of your lovely song!" Bailey's silver-colored fur turned a brilliant shade of pink around her cheeks. "About the song, I was wondering if you brought your clarinet along, and maybe you could play that on it. You probably didn't bring it, 'cause you didn't look ready for a journey when you chased us into the shallows."  
  
"That is where you are wrong, my friend." She pulled out a sack from behind her, which the other two didn't even notice. From the sack, she drew out a lovely black instrument, a clarinet. "Now, I've never attempted to play this on my clarinet yet, so give me a couple of tries." She blew through the clarinet, and it produced a lovely sound. She played the song though perfectly the first time. Neema and Kenji gave her a great round of applause, which you probably would have guessed came from ten squirrels, not two. The trio sailed on throughout the day, not a wave in the sea. Time passed, and night fell.  
  
"Neema, could you grab some of those delicious pasties from that provisions sack?" Kenji, who was a very hearty eater, asked his friend. She tossed him the bag. He took out a small piece of a pasty, and threw it at her.  
  
"Hey! I gave you the pasties!"  
  
"I wanted a pasty, not the whole bag!" This time her threw a half a pasty at her. She picked it up and threw it at him. Bailey sighed. Why did I have to come? Neema and Kenji kept throwing the pasty back and forth. The silver-furred squirrel picked up her clarinet, and blew as hard as she could. It made a loud squeak. The two stopped instantly. She smiled with satisfaction, and laid the black instrument down. The other two took a pasty each, and, after throwing one to Bailey, they ate quietly.  
  
A/N- Just to let y'all know, most of these characters are based on my friends. And they are copy righted so that only those certain people and I may use them, unless I say otherwise. Here's a list of who they are. In parentheses, will be their fanfiction.net names.  
  
Kenji Fluffnose- Sam M. (Kenji Fluffnose of Omna)  
  
Neema Tallgrove Colorfur- Me (Erin M.)  
  
Bailey Silverfur- Caitlin C. (Wormtail2007)  
  
More are coming soon, so look for those :)  
  
Me,  
  
Neema Tallgrove Colorfur 


	12. Understanding Life

Chapter Twelve: Understanding Life  
  
"Singe! You're acting like a naughty dibbun again!" A young mousemaid, Singe, was caught stealing a trifle from the kitchens. Friar Clenn was scolding her. The friar was a small little mouse that rarely left the kitchens. He carried around a small frying pan.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, Friar. I'll never do it again, sir." The young mouse looked down at her footpaws.  
  
"And if I catch you again, I'll. I'll. I'll tell the Abbess!" he said, shaking his frying pan menacingly.  
  
"No, no! Please Friar, not the Abbess! She won't allow me to eat for a week! I promise I won't do it again!" Singe was down on her knees, begging for forgiveness.  
  
"You promise?" he said looking down upon the little mousemaid.  
  
"Yes sir, I promise," she said, fiddling with her tail.  
  
"No be off with you, and don't let me catch you near my kitchens again!" Singe scampered off, still holding the stolen trifle. She headed for a dark corner, where she frequently sought refuge. She sat down in the shadows, and began nibbling on the pasty. She stopped. She sniggered to herself at how stupid he friar was, letting her get away with the pasty. She continued to eat. Her adoptive mother, Cottonrose, came by, not even noticing her until she spoke.  
  
"Cottonrose, why does everybeast yell at me?" she asked timidly from the shadows, startling her mother. It took the mouse a while to realize where the voice had come from. When she finally noticed Singe sitting in the shadows, she crouched down, so she was at the same level as her daughter.  
  
"Well, not everybeast does. I don't. As for the others, they don't understand what it's like to live the life you do. They don't understand what it's like not to have parents. They think that you're bad just to be bad, but I know you do bad things because. Well, just because you've had a hard life. They don't see that you have it tough, while all the other youngsters have parents to love and care for them. You just have me, a poor lonely mousemaid who doesn't understand life at all. Creatures that have their own children understand life, unlike me." A tear came to the two mouse's eyes. There were many moments of silence. They both thought long and hard about what Cottonrose just said. What was said even puzzled herself. She sighed, and stood up to leave.  
  
"Cottonrose, what else is there to understand about life?"  
  
"Much more than anybeast could imagine. Not even the eldest of beasts understands everything about life. One may never find it out either. I just wish I could." She continued rising, and left Singe to think in the shadows. 


	13. Land Ho!

Chapter Thirteen: Land Ho!  
  
Neema lay awake on the little craft that she and her companions have been sailing on for days. She sat watching the sea, which was a deep color of blue. She was thinking of the song Bailey had sung. She remembered how she said there was more, but she couldn't remember it. Neema could remember that song from many years ago, and was trying to figure out the rest.  
  
She sang softly to herself,  
  
"Over the sea we sail along,  
  
As I sing this lovely song!  
  
Along with my buddies, we cross the sea,  
  
That's my heart twill always be!  
  
Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!  
  
Twixt the waves of the sea,  
  
That's where I'll always be!  
  
Among the fishes of the sea,  
  
You'll always be there with me!  
  
Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!  
  
You'll say, 'Sing me a song,  
  
I've longed for so long,  
  
Just to hear your voice.  
  
I would choose it, if I hade a choice!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
I promise that I'll  
  
Travel the sea!  
  
'And along with me will be you,  
  
Always fair and always true!  
  
We'll travel together, you see,  
  
Me and you, over the sea!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll sing together,  
  
Over the sea!'  
  
Then you'll answer him, 'I'll song you a song,  
  
For you've been longing so long,  
  
And I'll sing it my best,  
  
For you and the rest!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
I promised that I'd,  
  
Travel the sea!  
  
'As long as you're with me,  
  
I'll travel o'er the sea!  
  
I promised that I would,  
  
As long as I could!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together,  
  
Over the sea!'  
  
The two of you will travel over the sea,  
  
And love one another,  
  
As long as you be!  
  
And all your life you'll sing:  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!'"  
  
She sat and thought of what she came you with for many moments. She was satisfied with what she came up with, and concentrated on the water. She began humming to herself. She was oblivious to everything but the sea and the song. She watched the waves, they seemed so peaceful. She was supposed to be watching for land, which was appearing over the horizon, but she didn't notice. Kenji stirred slightly.  
  
"Huh? Wha.?" He yawned loudly. Neema hadn't noticed. She hummed on. He moved over to her, and followed her gaze. She was staring at the land, but she didn't realize it. "Oh my garsh! Land ho!" he exclaimed excitedly. Neema's trance was broken.  
  
"Oh, gee, Kenji, I didn't even know you where awake!"  
  
"We're nearing land, get the boat ready to land. I'll wake Bailey." He moved silently over to his friend. "Bailey. Bailey." he whispered, "Wake up." She didn't move. "BAILEY!" he screamed right in her ear. She didn't even twitch. He sighed deeply. He tried shaking her, but that didn't work either. "I give up, you try." He moved over, allowing Neema to get near the slumbering squirrel.  
  
She whispered something in her ear that not even Kenji could hear.  
  
"Do you mind? Making so much noise, a squirrel can't get her sleep!" She went to roll back over, but Kenji stopped her.  
  
"Land ho," he said calmly.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" She got up, and went to the edge of the boat. She was so excited that she could have burst.  
  
"Well," Kenji said, putting an arm around both his friends' shoulders, "We're almost halfway there!" 


	14. Kotaro the Killer

Chapter Fourteen: Kotaro the Killer  
  
Deep in Mossflower Wood, a band of vermin sat eating breakfast and discussing the attack on Redwall Abbey.  
  
"What do you say, Sire?" a slightly smaller than normal female stoat asked the leader of the horde.  
  
"I can't believe you scum! Can't yer come up wit anythin' better 'an that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord, but we are low o' soldiers and materials, we need to keep the attack simple, Lord," a weasel said cautiously.  
  
"Aye, I see. And will yer quit callin' me Lord? It's getting' on me nerves!"  
  
"Aye, Sire."  
  
"No more Lord's and Sire's and sir's, got that? All o' ya! Call me Kotaro the Killer!"  
  
There were loud roars of "Aye" and "Yes Kotaro". Kotaro the Killer was a mean and nasty vermin. He was rustic colored like that of an old forgotten sword. Nobeast knew exactly what he was. He called himself a ferret, and he favored the ferrets in his horde. The only non-ferret he liked was the little female stoat Zema. Zema may be small, but she has the strength of a score of male stoats, and enjoys bragging about that. That's one thing Kotaro likes about her, always willing to push others around. She makes a good captain.  
  
"Kotaro, we have found some new recruits," a fox, who had just ventured into camp, said. "We found them, they ran away from their old horde when they heard of Kotaro the Killer. Their old leader, Almana the Archer, was still following their trail. I got him good, Sire, slayed 'em in a ditch. That's where his dirty carcass shall lay forever. I found the rest of his crew, got them to come with me. All who didn't come had a meetin' with me blade," he had a taking his dagger, which was quite small fir him, and licked it, "The rest came, and we have them comin'. They should be here soon, Kotaro."  
  
"Very good, Bluemoon. You will sleep and eat good tonight, friend." He smiled wearily as he gestured for the fox to sit by him. "So, friend, we were just talking about the attack on Redwall. Do you have any good ideas, mate?"  
  
"Oh, yes sir, I have many."  
  
"Tell them to yer master in privet, these scum don't need to hear the talk of smart ones. Zema, come with me and ol' Bluemoon, will yer?" The three got up and walked over to a big tent. "Tell me your plan, fox."  
  
"Well, Sire. First, since we have new soldiers, we must train them to do their best and to obey you, Lord. Then, after they are all trained, we get them all over to the little ditch outside the great oak doors. I've been to take a look at this place, and I saw the ditch and I said to meself, 'Well, Bluemoon ol' boy, this would be a nice place to set the attack.' From the ditch, we can shoot arrows over the wall. It don't really matter if we miss, it's only a sigh that we want war. We may slay a few, but all the better for us. We get them to come out and play, then we slay 'em all, and take the abbey for ourselves!"  
  
"That's a fine idea, fox."  
  
"Sire, why don't we just build our own abbey?"  
  
"We don't want an abbey, Zema, we want a nice big place ta live."  
  
"Then why don't we build a nice big place ta live?"  
  
"You shut up, and let me make the decisions! Now get out of here before I get really mad!" Zema scampered out quickly. The others questioned her about what the chief had said. She just ignored them.  
  
Back in the tent, the fox and the ferret conversed about his idea.  
  
"Is that the on'y plan ya have? 'Cause that's just stupid! Come back to me later when you have a better idea!" The big fox ran out of the tent as a ferret walked in.  
  
"We have the newbies, chief." 


	15. New Enemy, or is it a Friend?

Chapter Fifteen: New Enemy, or is it a Friend?  
  
On the beach, three squirrels landed their little craft.  
  
"Well, Neema, that was a lovely landing!" Kenji said as the boat hit a few rocks and bumped to a halt on the beach.  
  
"Aye, it sure was, Kenji. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch!" Neema replied as she stared down at her stomach as it growled like a hare's. For being such a small creature, she had quite an appetite.  
  
"I feel sick!" Bailey said as she shuffled off the craft wiggly with her beloved clarinet.  
  
"You're not much of a waterbeast, are you, Bailey?" She shot an angry glance in Kenji's direction at this statement.  
  
"What about those vittles? I could sure use some good scoff!" Neema was getting impatient with her friends.  
  
"I say we search over that way." Kenji pointed to a small patch of flowers.  
  
"Sounds good to me, Kenji. We better get Bailey into the shade before she faints." The two dragged the silver-gray squirrel into the shade of the surrounding trees. It was a beautiful summer's day, without a single beast about, or so the three squirrels thought.  
  
In the trees around the bushes, two blue-green eyes watched the three squirrels below. The three on the ground were oblivious to this creature in the trees. It watched with alert eyes. Bow at paw, the creature was ready to fire at the trespassers.  
  
Bailey, who was lying on the ground, looked into the trees above. She saw the flash of an arrow coming down in her. Luckily, it landed right next to the tired squirrel. She saw two specks of blue-green, then they whirred away and disappeared in a flash of brown.  
  
Neema plucked the arrow from the ground. "Whoa! That was a close one! It almost got you there, Bailey!" Bailey just looked at the arrow, then blacked out into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hey, Neema, there's a piece of bark on there. Maybe it says something." He pulled the bark from the arrow. It had neat scribbles on it (if scribbles can be neatly done), and Kenji read what it said aloud, " 'Stay away from my home. You are trespassers on my land. I will allow you a day to get your little craft away from my forest. I advise that you leave now. If you decide to venture on, then stay away from Mossflower Woods. There are nasty vermin there. And you mustn't go anywhere near Redwall Abbey. Go far away. They will not give you what you are looking for. Head my warning and leave my home!' That's odd. Why don't they want use to go to Redwall." Another arrow flew down, and landed at Kenji's footpaws. This one again had a piece of bark on it. It was written in the same writing, " 'Don't go there, trust me.' How can we trust you if we don't know who you are, or what you are?" Yet another arrow flew down. This time, Neema picked it up.  
  
" 'I have forgotten my manners. I'm Katt Starrbow; I'm a squirrel just like you. You are not welcome to stay here long. I sense that you will bring bad fortune to my home. By the way, who are you?' That's interesting. Anyway, I'm Neema Tallgrove Colorfur." Neema yelled up into the surrounding trees, not knowing where this mystery squirrel was.  
  
"I'm Kenji Fluffnose." You could hear a sniggering from the trees. 'It's not funny! Stop laughing!" He picked up another arrow that flew down. " ' I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you!' Yeah that's what they all say!"  
  
"This is Bailey Silverfur. She would be delighted to see you, if she where awake. And, um, don't you think you're wasting arrows?" A whole rain of arrows came flying down. Only one had bark on it. It read one word: "No." "Alright then. Let's get a move on it." 


	16. Backstabber

Chapter Sixteen: Backstabber  
  
Back in the woods, Kotaro's horde was training the new comers. There were about five score vermin, all stoats, ferrets, and weasels. The Killer picked out a few strong looking ferrets to do special training. One of the ferrets' names was Dingea. He was a lean black ferret with green whom Kotaro liked very much. He was a seasoned archer, and was now learning how to throw a dagger properly. Kotaro was training him himself.  
  
"First, Dingea, me matey, ya take the knife by the blade like so." The two ferrets picked up a blade a piece. "Ya aim wit the same eye as yer throwin' paw, and wit a flick o' the wrist and a swing o' the arm, the knife will leave yer paws to find yer victim." He skillfully flings the knife at a nearby oak tree. It buried itself into the tree, all the way to the handle. "Now, Dingea me matey, you try." Dingea flung the knife so hard, he turned into a black blob of fur. The throw was very powerful, sticking the knife in the tree beyond the big oak. "Er, mate, ya kinda missed the tree."  
  
"I hit it right on the spot, chief! 'Ow could ya say I missed?"  
  
"I wanted you to hit dat big oak there, Dingea, not the pine tree past it!"  
  
"Ya want me to hit that one? I c'n always try again, chief." He reached down to pick up another dagger. He flung like he'd been flinging all his life. It went right into the tree. It landed right next to Kotaro's. "That better, Kotaro?"  
  
"Aye. Now, how's about we work on yer swordbeastship?"  
  
"Sounds good, chief." They strode off to get some swords.  
  
"And will ya stop callin' me chife? Call me Kotaro, it sounds better."  
  
"Aye. Kotaro." The black ferret had a glint in his green eyes that not even the Killer could understand.  
  
Zema sat watching the two ferrets from a tent at the edge of camp. She swore under her breathe at Dingea. She hated him more than she hated her own mother.  
  
"You are takin' me place as head cap'n, ferret. Anybeast who replaces Zema will wish their mother never 'ad 'em!" She spat on her mate's bed, which lay in the middle of the tent, disgusted. She peered back out of the tent. She stared, amazed, at the two ferrets. "He's teaching him to use a sword properly! He told me he didn't even know how to use one! That filthy liar! He will die along with his pt, Dingea. They all will pay for crossing he line of Zema Silvertail!" She swept out of the tent, her silver tail falling from her tunic, where she hid it from view from others. As she walked through the camp, the other vermin of the horde stared at her as her tailed shone like the sun. She ignored the stares, and walked towards Kotaro the Killer and Dingea the Deathmaker, the name he wished to be called, once he took over Kotaro's horde, if Zema didn't first. 


	17. It Talks!

Chapter Sixteen: It Talks!  
  
On the coast by the great sea, the weather was quite fair. The moon was high in the sky, shining down like a lantern in the night. The three squirrels sat by the light of a small fire. Kenji was awake, the other two slept. The fire set shadows on their weary faces. Above the fire was an oak tree with many leaves. The fire distinguished blue-green eyes from the many leafs of dull green. The three sat in silent, listening to the calls of night beasts. They could hear an owl far in the distance. It hooted softly to its mate.  
  
"Chilly night, isn't it, friends?" The one from the tree spoke soft. Her voice that of a cloud, if clouds could speak. She moved silently from one branch to another to get a better view of the humble scene below.  
  
"So, the silent one talks," Kenji said, his voice mischievous and his eyes aglow in the firelight. "It's a pity, though. Would have been quieter with a silent beast following us." His voice turned flat, a hint of dislike in his voice.  
  
"Tis a pity one of my arrows didn't shoot you's more like it." The hint of dislike was returned by Katt. Her eyes shimmered with hatred at the brownish squirrel sitting below her. She dared not hurt him, then she would loose the trust of the others. "I would rather have searats on my land than you, Kenji Fluffnose." Kenji stared into the trees to meet deadly gazes with the archer squirrel, but she wasn't there. "Now, let's not start quarrels in our camp. OK? Let's be friends and get along. One big happy family of squirrels." She was beside him now. She placed her arm around Kenji's shoulders. Her touch sent shivers through his body. Before he could turn around to see what she looked like, she was up a tree.  
  
"How many creatures have caught a glimpse of you, Katt Starrbow?" His voice questioning, and his face kind-like as he stared up to the tree where she now sat cleaning her tail fur.  
  
"Those who have seen me have never lived to tell another soul. I keep to the trees. That just a few seconds ago may have been the first time I touched the ground for many seasons. Nobeast has ever heard me talk 'til you. Now, don't you feel special?" She watched him, her eyes like emerald ice.  
  
"Aye. Now, all I must do is see your face. Then I'll feel really special. It's getting late. I think I'll have me some vittles, and off to Dreamland I'll go." He crawled over to the food sack, which was nearly empty. He pulled two scones out. He tossed one to a glimmering light in the tree, obviously Katt. He ate, and lay down to sleep.  
  
"Sleep well, Kenji Fluffnose. There's a long journey ahead." Katt muttered under her breathe as she too lay down for a well-deserved sleep.  
  
Kenji slept peacefully, except one solitary dream.  
  
"Kenji, you must go to Redwall. Keep the archer close at paw. You will need her later. Gain her trust. Just ignore what she says about not going to the abbey. You must go, they need your help!"  
  
"Who's there? Who are you? Wait. Wait. Wait." He was then woken by Neema. She was shaking him hard. 


	18. Step One in Revenge

Chapter Eighteen: Step One in Revenge  
  
A long way away from the shore, where four squirrels sat eating breakfast, revenge was being plotted.  
  
It was a bright cheerful morning; the sun was shining high in the sky among the depths of Mossflower. All was quiet on this lovely morn. All save one fire, where four stoats, a weasel, and two foxes sat. The seven hordebeasts sat, whispering among themselves.  
  
A dark brown female stoat with a glimmering silver tail silenced the others to speak. Her tail, normally hidden from view, was curled around her footpaws. It shimmered like evening's sun on the sea. The silver tail attracted a lot of attention from those around her. She spoke, her voice heavy with hatred for one beast alone. "If we do not act fast, friends, then the chief will take the great Redwall Abbey for his self. We wouldn't stand a chance then. We must act quickly. After I get him alone, with out Dingea," she said the ferret's name with dislike, "Then, you'll attack. Be ready by sun set, we strike tonight! After we have him we'll rule this horde together. With me as a leader, we will over take this abbey! We will rule over all!" She gave an evil laugh that scared her followers. She knew that the whole bunch of them would fall for the 'You help me you get something' gig. The others cast glances in the direction of Kotaro and Dingea.  
  
After a few hours, night fell, and all was quiet in the camp of hordebeasts. The fires had all diminished into glowing ashes. One fire glowed bright. The fire of Zema Silvertail and her companions. She spoke softly to the others, "Now would be the best time. We must go now." She turned to the weasel. "Greentooth, you take the two foxes and make sure Dingea doesn't awake." The weasel, Greentooth, nodded. He took the two foxes and walked silently over to the main tent. "The rest of you, you will watch my back. If something happens to me, you can either be as the cowards you are and run, or be true warriors, dying for what you believe is right. Are you all with me?" I quiet cheer went up for Zema. "We will go now."  
  
The five stoats walked cautiously to the tent next to the one being guarded by the weasel. As she passed, Greentooth gave her an 'all's clear' signal. She nodded in understanding, and continued towards the main tent. Zema stalked stealthily inside, motioning one to follow her. Another stoat, Gabeye, was pushed forward. His body was quivering from the tip of his tail, to the tip of his ears.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Scared to kill somebeast?"  
  
"N-no, marm. I j-just think i-it's a bit ch-chilly. Th-that's all."  
  
"Good, now come, and be silent."  
  
The two were in the tent with no sound whatsoever, but their talking had waken somebeast inside. 


	19. Left and Abandoned

Chapter Nineteen: Left and Abandoned  
  
It was a bright day on the coast as the three squirrels sat to eat breakfast. Kenji, Neema, and Bailey sat on the ground around a pile of burnt logs that had been their fire the night before. Katt, on the other hand, sat in the trees above. Katt and Kenji's minds were on the same topic: last night's events. The other two didn't know that Katt had a little conversation with the young squirrel, and they would never find out. soon. They sat in silence, waiting for another to speak. Neema spoke first.  
  
"Well, enough dilly dallying, let's get going, we don't want get back to Omna too late, do we?" An arrow flew down from where Katt was sitting in the tree.  
  
It read, "Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"We're going to Redwall, whether you like it or not." Neema yelled at the trees where Katt was.  
  
Another arrow flew down, this time from farther down the path, "I warned you. You go, I'll stay here, if I feel like it, I'll follow. I'm in for a good adventure every once in a while." There was the sound of rustling leaves, and Katt Starrbow was gone.  
  
"Well, let's get goin'," Neema said plainly as she stared in the direction their friend had gone in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- I thought I'd put this in here before I forget. I have no clue how far they are from Salamandastron of Redwall, so I'm just going to say that they are somewhere in Mossflower. Please don't be mad at me if that's wrong!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Deep within Mossflower, Katt leapt through the trees. She came upon a stream. Putting her paws into her mouth, she gave a shrill whistle. There was a rustling in the bushes below.  
  
"What now, Katt?" a voice from the bush called, "I was in the middle of my nap!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tiona, I won't do it again, but this is an emergency! Get Miranda out here on the double!" Katt yelled as she jumped from the tall oak she was sitting in.  
  
"Miranda! Get your lazy tail down here!" Tiona, the squirrel in the bush, yelled into a hole in the tree next to her. She came out from the bushes. She was a lean gray squirrel, equipped with a dirk that was attached to a belt draped over one shoulder and across her chest. The leaves on the tree above rustled, as if the wind blew them. No other tree rustled.  
  
"Who dares disturb the sleep of Miranda, the Psychic Squirrel?" A voice came from the rustling leaves.  
  
"Miranda! Quit playing with your dolls, and get down here now!" Tiona yelled.  
  
"But mum-" she started.  
  
"Now, Miranda, what have we told you about talkin' of other creatures' butts?" Katt said, sarcasm in her voice, and on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miz Starrbow. I won't talk about others' butts again," she said, playing along with the joke.  
  
"Now come down here! Make it quick if you want to deserve your title, Miranda Swiftrunner!" her mother, Tiona Riverwatcher, bribed.  
  
"Aye, oh great river guardian!" Suddenly, she was by her mother's side. She was truly a swift runner. She was wearing the same kind of belt as her mother, hers smaller and draping over the opposite shoulder. Where the dirk was on her mother's there was a sword, almost as big as her.  
  
"What's the problem, Katt?" Tiona asked, urgency in her voice.  
  
"We have company. Three squirrels. They're going to Redwall. They showed no sign of changing their minds. They said their names were Neema Tallgrove Colorfur, Bailey Silverfur, and Kenji Fluffnose." At the hearing of Kenji's name, they started laughing.  
  
"What kind of name is that?" Miranda asked, holding back giggles for a few seconds.  
  
"'Don't laugh! It's not funny!'" Katt said mockingly, then started laughing too.  
  
Tiona forgot the happiness, and became serious again, "Did they see you?"  
  
"No, of course not! I came from the trees to talk to Kenji, but I got back in the trees before he could see me."  
  
"What about the others when you came down?"  
  
"Oh, they were all asleep."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. um. No."  
  
"KATT!"  
  
"What?" 


	20. Tibnetle McKintly

Chapter Twenty: Tibnetle McKintly  
  
"I wonder if we'll ever see her again?" Kenji asked to nobeast in particular as they watched the leaves move as Katt went farther and farther away.  
  
"I hope not," Bailey said in disgust. Her face looked like she just smelled something bad.  
  
"Why's that, Bailey?" Neema asked, coming back to Earth after daydreaming.  
  
"I don't know. There was just something I didn't like about that one."  
  
"Now that you mention it, there was something weird about her. She was just too secretive." Kenji had gone deep into thought. They all stood, staring at the trees.  
  
"If'n I was ya, I'd be jolly well away from that 'un, wot."  
  
"Who said that?" Bailey exclaimed, turning on her heels.  
  
"Show yourself!" Kenji exclaimed to the surroundings. They stood stock still, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Ya know, ol' chap, Whatcha lookin' for may be right un'er yer bally nose!" the voice came again. Kenji looked down. Sitting right between his footpaws was a gray-brown hare. He jumped up, and nearly landed on him.  
  
"W-who a-are you? And what's th-the meaning of sn-sneaking up on u-us?" Kenji said after coming over his shock.  
  
"Well, this bally tree jumper has some nasty stutter! Whatcha say, ol' gel, wot?" the hare said, leaning in Bailey's direction.  
  
"You best answer his question, sir," Neema said, "Kenji gets a tad impatient."  
  
"Righto. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Tibnetle McKintly, eighth runner of Salamandastron. I'm jolly well sorry 'bout sneaking up on you bunch. Curiosity killed the 'are s'what I always said, since now 'least. Anyhoo, what might you chap and chapesses be doin' 'round these parts? I believe it my duty ta bring ya back to the jolly ol' mountain with me."  
  
"Begging your pardon, sir-"  
  
"Call me Tibbs, please."  
  
"OK, then, begging your pardon, Tibbs, but we don't have any time to spare at this mountain you speak of. We are in quite a hurry-"  
  
"Say no more, marm! I'll take yuz back to the jolly mountain, then you can go to Redwall!"  
  
"How'd you know we were going to Redwall?" Bailey asked quizzically.  
  
"Known fact. Anybeast traveling this ways bound ta Redwall!"  
  
"But sir. I mean Tibbs, you don't understand!" Neema argued, "Our tribe is on an isolated island dying of some disease at this very moment! If we don't get the right herbs soon, then they all will die! We must get to Redwall!"  
  
"No can do, missie. Cuz there be some bad stuff goin' on there in a liddle while."  
  
"Then more the reason to go! We're all good fighters!"  
  
"Pish tush! You don't even have any bally weapons! And you call yerselves fighters! Huh! What is this world coming to?" Tibbs threw up his paws in disgust. He began running off towards the mountain. Kenji nodded to Neema.  
  
"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, going to this mountain of yours! Lead the way, Tibnetle McKintly!" Tibbs stopped, allowing the others to catch up. 


	21. Salamandastron

Chapter Twenty-One: Salamandastron  
  
After not too long, Kenji, Neema and Bailey arrived at the great mountain of Salamandastron. There was a large boulder protruding from the sand, there was a hare seated atop it.  
  
"Well, if ain't Tibbs back from running, wot? Took ya long enough, ol' chap," the hare said.  
  
"Oh, Killy, not in front o' me friends!" Tibbs exclaimed.  
  
"You have friends? Don't make me laid, Tibbs," Killtell, the hare on the rock said.  
  
"Hey, yer me friend ain't ya, Killtell?" Tibbs asked sadly.  
  
"Well, I guess so, Tibbs. Where'd ya run to?" he asked.  
  
"Thata way, sah," Tibbs said, pointing from where the four had come from.  
  
"And who are these bally squirrelfolk ya brought along with ya?"  
  
"These are me pals, Neema," he said, pointing to Bailey, "Kenji," he pointed to Neema, "And Bailey," he pointed to Kenji.  
  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt you, Tibbs. But I'm Neema, she's Bailey, and he's Kenji," Neema pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Well sorry 'bout that, wot."  
  
"Some friends, ya can't even amember who's who! Ha! That's pretty sad, Tibbs, wot!" Killtell said from the rock.  
  
"At least I got the names right!" The two hares started fighting. The squirrels watched them as the tumbled from the rock onto the sand.  
  
"Ah, them two. They'll nevah learn, wot." The three jumped when they heard the voice. "I'm sorry, chap and chapesses. I didn't mean ta scare ya." They turned around to see a kindly looking haremaid.  
  
"S'ok, marm. We were just watching them fight, not wanting to get in the way," Bailey said to the hare. "I'm Bailey Silverfur, and these are my friends Neema Tallgrove Colorfur and Kenji Fluffnose." The hare was trying to stifle giggles.  
  
"Why does everybeast think my name's so darn funny!?" Kenji said, throwing up his paws.  
  
"I'm sorry, young sah, but 'tis that fact that nose truly is fluffy, wot!"  
  
"S'ok, Kenji. Mayhap you can change your last name?" Neema commented before bursting out laughing. Bailey and Kenji stood alone, there faces straight. Suddenly, Bailey started laughing too. Kenji's face was turning bright pink. Tibbs and Killy came over.  
  
"What's all the hubbub 'bout, marm?" they asked the haremaid.  
  
"O, nothing, young runnahs. Now, get back to your jobs, 'tis an order!" The two salute, and attempted to scamper off, but ran right into each other. Then, going their separate ways, ran off.  
  
Bailey and Neema had picked them selves up, and were apologizing to Kenji. The hare came over.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced meself yet. I'm Lieutenant Cheroner Klipsy Sabersling. Pleased ta meet ya! Ya can call me Cher if ya like, though. Those two, Tibnetle and Killtell, they're just a couple of our runnahs that scout fer vermin. They are our best, and often fight. They really are best friends though, wot!"  
  
"Well, Tibbs kind of persuaded us to come. We can't stay long, because we're kind of in a hurry. We come from the island of Kleetcha. Our tribe is suffering from a deadly disease, and we need to get to Redwall, but this squirrel, Katt Starrbow, told us not to go there. And we must get there soon, or else all those in our tribe will die," Neema explained. Cher shook her head knowingly.  
  
"Well then, miss. We'll just have ta get ya some tucker, then you and yer friends can be on yer way. I don't know what young Tibbs was thinkin' when he brought ya here, wot!" She guided the two to the mountain's front door. 


	22. Dreaming of the Dead

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dreaming of the Dead  
  
The vermin camp was quiet. The moon shone bright over the dying coals in the fires. Death was near for one beast, but he didn't know it. Two stoats, one full of rage and hatred, the other full of fear and woe, stood around the sleeping figure of a ferret. His rusty colored fur was brown against the night. One stoat, the one full of rage and hatred, lifted a small poisoned dagger. Silently, she moved her paw close to the victim's throat.  
  
"Goodbye, Kotaro," she whispered. The other stoat closed his eyes tightly. He didn't see anything happen, but he heard the dreadful noise of dagger against throat. He shivered, and whimpered. "Quit yer whimperin', Gabeye. The task is done. All we need to do is wait for the precious Dingea wakes to find his master dead." She cackled loudly, and fell silent. She looked around mysteriously, rubbing her paws together. Then she stood up. "That was too simple."  
  
"Did you want it to be hard, marm?" Gabeye said, looking terrified at Kotaro's body, lying just how it was, with a huge gash in his neck. He gulped.  
  
"No, it was fine, just it. Never mind!" She handed the dagger to Gabeye, and patted him on the back. "Good work, ombre." She left Gabeye in the tent. He was staring, transfixed, on the body in front of him. He heard a yell. "Guards!" Gabeye gulped as two strong looking ferrets walked in. Zema walked in after them. "Kill him. He killed Lord Kotaro!" The guards slayed him on the spot, leaving his body to lie by Kotaro's. "Kotaro said that if he was ever to die, then I would become ruler of this horde. Got that?" she said, grabbing the ferret.  
  
"Yes, marm," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
"Get outta my sight!" The two guards scrambled out. She looked at the two lying dead on the ground. She laughed to herself. "Hehe. Nighty night, Kotaro." She left the tent, and went back to her own to sleep.  
  
That night, and odd dream came to Zema. There was Kotaro. He smiled kindly at her, almost like nothing had happened to him.  
  
"Good work, Zema. You have done well. I knew that you were planning this, and I knew my time had come to give up my spot. You have won it, fair and square. Take the horde, do what you please with it. Or maybe you don't want the horde, maybe you just wanted to kill me."  
  
"I wanted the horde, but now I don't know what to do with it," Zema replied, looking down at her footpaws.  
  
"Do what I was going to do. The only reason I planned that was so you could do it. I trust you, Zema, fulfill my dreams of taking over Redwall Abbey. Oh, it would have been fun to rule, but you would be far better than I."  
  
"Why's that, sire?"  
  
"Hoho! There is no need to call me 'sire' now, is there? Only time will tell the secrets of the dead." He smiled at her, and left. Then Gabeye appeared.  
  
"Well, that wasn't very nice, marm. Going around killin' innocent stoats."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gabeye. 'Tis in my blood to kill for no reason. Kotaro said so."  
  
"You talked to Lord Kotaro?"  
  
"Yup. And you'll get to talk to him a lot, 'cause yer both dead."  
  
"Wow! I'm very greatful that you killed me. Now I get to spend the rest of eternity with Kotaro. I've always looked up to him, you know."  
  
Kotaro's voice boomed through the sky, "Oh, help me!"  
  
"Oh, pipe down, ya piece o scum!"  
  
"Zema, Zema marm. Are you OK?" Zema was wakened by her guard, Chiiro.  
  
"Huh? Wha.? Where am I? Where's Gabeye and Kotaro?" She looked around.  
  
"They're dead, marm."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Is it dawn yet, Chiiro?"  
  
"S'been dawn for a while, marm. Sorry I didn't wake you earlier," the guard said apologetically.  
  
"S'ok, Chi. So, what's for breakfast?" 


	23. Planning for the Feast

Chapter Twenty-Three: Planning for the Feast  
  
"Nameday Feast is coming soon! Yeah!" exclaimed all the dibbuns at dinner a few days before the Nameday Feast.  
  
"Hush, young uns. We still have a few days of hard planning ahead of us, and it'll only be then if you naughty dibbuns stay out of our way, got that?" Father Abbot asked, shaking a paw at the noisy bunch of dibbuns.  
  
"Yes, Fadder Abbit. We'un's unnerstan. We bes goods, right, Blink?" the smallest little hedgehog dibbun, named Snogg, asked Blink, the mouse babe. Blink, who still sucked his paw, nodded his head, sending slobber all over.  
  
One of the older dibbuns, a very small mole, acknowledged the hedgehog, "Burr aye, you'm gotten da word o a vurry gudd hedgpig. And da word ov a vurry gudd moler, by 'okey, you du!" he said with a comical salute. The elders stifled their giggles, as Foremole, the little moles father, turned bright pink.  
  
"Well, fill in me 'ole! Dat likkle 'un shur 'as da moler nowladge 'as is 'ol dad do!" Foremole exclaimed.  
  
After all the laughter had ceased, Lilac the badgermum stood up from her chair. "Listen! Elders report to my study after dinner! We must discuss the Nameday Feast. Brothers and sisters, take the dibbuns off to their beds, and then report to my chambers. It is very late, and past their bedtime. Dismissed!" With a loud hustle and bustle of paws, the Great Hall emptied. The dibbuns where dragged off to their beds, the elders to report to Lilac's study. Soon only Abbot Mitchell and Lilac where left.  
  
"Well, I better be getting off to my study. Don't want everybeast in the abbey crammed in there waiting for me," Lilac said with a sigh. She rose from her chair, leaving Father Abbot sitting there. He got up, and rushed after Lilac. He was the youngest abbot in the abbey ever.  
  
"Might as well go, if that's where everyone else will be," he said.  
  
They went off to Lilac's study in silence. When they opened the door, all fell quiet.  
  
"I have a simple plan for this season's Nameday Feast. All the sisters who do not work in the kitchens or Infirmary will create decorations. Such as banners, streamer, picnic blankets, etcetera. All the brothers who do not work in the kitchens or Infirmary will go fishing in the pond. The younger abbeydwellers will collect berries, pick the rest of the apples, and help out in whatever they can. The ones that work in the Infirmary will make sure that they have enough herbs for tummy aches, and if not, they will send out the younger abbeydwellers to find some. Those who work in the kitchen will work day and night to get the food ready. The older beasts in the day, the younger at night."  
  
~ * * * * * * * * ~  
  
After a hearty breakfast, Zema looked over her newly conquered troops. She had them lined up in triple file, it being a slightly small horde of about five hundred. Yet they were all well trained, thanks to Dingea, who was now a mere shadow of his former self after the death of Kotaro.  
  
Dingea sat at the back of the ranks, murmuring to himself, "You will pay greatly, Zema Silvertail." He knew that Zema's time would come, as did Kotaro's. He stood with his javelin erect, and shield out in front. Zema walked by.  
  
"My time may come, but not while you're still alive," she whispered tauntingly in his ear. She backed away with s snigger on her face. She went back out to the front of the vermin. "Silence!" she yelled, "Now that I, Zema Silvertail, is in command, you will all be dyed red. Red to represent evil, death, and blood." She called her captains to her side, Chiiro, a stoat, Dampear, a rat, Sluno, a ferret, Whipscale, the only lizard in the horde, and Gruud, a fox. They were all armed with long swords and bows. "Chiiro, you take the first hundred, Dampear, the next hundred, Sluno, the next hundred, Whipscale, the next hundred, Gruud the next hundred, and I'll take the last hundred," she instructed. The captains went around gathering their troops. "We'll dye them, then meet me at my tent to discuss the plan."  
  
A few hours later, the horde was dyed a bright red, even the captains and Zema.  
  
Zema smiled to herself, "Now that I have my army, Kotaro, I will rule the great red stone house." She gave an evil cackle, and went of to her tent where the captains were waiting.  
  
Zema entered the tent, the five saluted. "Lady Zema, Ruler of the Redbeasts, Queen of Redwall Abbey!" they yelled loudly.  
  
"I'm not deaf, pinheads! I can hear you just fine!" she snarled, "Now, as for the plan. My dear friend Chiiro thought this up for us," she smiled sweetly at Chiiro. "You, fox, use your hundred to make a battering ram, gottit?" Gruud nodded intensely, causing his helmet to fall over his eyes. When he lifted it back up, Zema's smiling face met his eyes. "You must need a smaller helmet, mate, that one'll never do. Here, take this one." She took Kotaro's old helmet from a small shelf, and tossed it to the fox. He dropped the old one on the floor, and placed the new one lightly on his head.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever be a cap'n, nor did I ever guess that I'd wear Kotaro's helmet," he said dreamily.  
  
"Aye, but it ain't Kotaro's no more, is it, Gruud. No, it's yours now." She smiled wickedly. "Now, you two," she pointed to Dampear and Sluno, "Take your troops and stay in the ditch on the other side of the road that Finry has told me about."  
  
Questions came from the captains, "Finry? Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, so you haven't met Finry yet, have ye?" Zema asked before letting out a shrill whistle. The five captains had to cover their ears. There was a swooshing noise, and a light thud outside the tent. "Finry! Come to me!" Zema called without turned her back to the tent flap. The others hid behind objects as a shadow came through the tent. I huge falcon walked in. "Finry! Ah, you've arrived. Just in time for a snack. Which captain do you want today?" she asked playfully as she stroked the bird's wings. He looked at her and blinked. The five captains disappeared from view as the huge falcon walked over. He pecked at Whipscale. The lizard shrieked, and ran for better cover. Zema just laughed. "Haha! Did you think I was really going to send my precious bird on you? Waste of time. Come out, he won't hurt you." The five captains came out cautiously. "See?"  
  
A/N- FINALLY! Chapter 23. And it's LONG! Over 1000 words! That's a record for me!  
  
Nim 


	24. Lord Ritachio

Chapter Twenty-Four: Lord Ritachio  
  
The trio of squirrels went into the huge dinning hall, led by Cher. At the top of the huge table, which was filled with hares, was a huge badger. Cher went up to him and bowed.  
  
"Sire, I have some quests," Cher said, still bowing.  
  
"I can see that," the badger said. He turned to Kenji, Neema, and Bailey, who were standing belittled in front of him, "Hello, there, young squirrels. My name is Lord Ritachio, ruler of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron. I knew that you were to be brought here. Let me guess, Tibbs brought you?" he said with a friendly twinkle in his eye. All's the three could do was nod. "What are your names, squirrels?"  
  
"I'm Neema Tallgrove Colorfur," Neema said confidently, "This is Bailey Silverfur," she pointed to Bailey, who bowed respectfully, "And Kenji Fluffnose." Kenji just stood there, waiting for Lord Ritachio to start laughing. Ritachio sat with a straight face, he leaned towards Kenji.  
  
"Don't worry, young warrior. I won't laugh. I've heard of you before. Ah. Now I remember. You're the squirrel that helped my father, Lord Flintpaw, defeat those searats many seasons ago." Kenji nodded.  
  
"How's ol' Flintpaw?" Kenji asked.  
  
Ritachio adopted a sad look, "He's dreadfully ill. He got sick a few weeks ago, and keeps getting worse. That's why I came. I was sitting with my family a little ways from here, when a hare came knocking on our care. He said that my father was ill, and I'd better come, just to make sure that no searats would come while he was sick. You may go visit him, Kenji, he might like that. Don't get frustrated if he doesn't remember you, though." He turned back to Cher, "Would you take him to Lord Flintpaw's chambers, Cher?" Cher bowed again, and led Kenji off out of the room. The huge badger turned back to Neema and Bailey, "So, young squirrelmaids, what brings you to this country. If you are friends of Kenji's, you must have come from Kleetcha, right?"  
  
"Well, Lord Ritachio-"  
  
"Please, just Ritachio."  
  
"OK, well, anyway, our tribe is getting this dreadful disease. They are dying like flies. We need to get to Redwall Abbey to get some herbs that only grow around that part of Mossflower. If we don't get back son, they might all die." Ritachio sat scratching his chin for a while.  
  
"I may know somebeast who can help you. Follow me to my chambers," he said while he got up from the huge chair at the head of the table. They went through the winding passages of the mountain, and after a short while, they came to a big room. It looked like a normal room, just a bit super-sized to fit the huge badger. He walked over to his desk, and picked up a big conch shell. He out it to his lips, then took it away. "Cover your ears, this may be loud." The two squirrels covered their ears, but still heard the mighty blow from the shell. Like a flash of colors, something blew in the window. Neema and Bailey closed their eyes tight. The thing stopped on the end of the bed. It was a beautiful golden eagle. He was preening his feathers when Bailey and Neema opened their eyes.  
  
"Wow! He's beautiful!" Bailey said as she patted the bird on the head. He enjoyed the pet, and silently asked for more.  
  
"This is Anjack. He may not talk much, but he can be a great help sometimes, right, Anjy?" The bird nodded, and begged to be pet. Neema and Bailey laughed at the bird's antics as he strutted around the room. "He could take a message to Redwall telling them of your arrival, so you can get your herbs, and get out of there quickly." Neema and Bailey agreed to the idea. There was a knock on the door, and Cher and Kenji walked in.  
  
"Hi, Cher! Hi, Kenji!" Neema said happily.  
  
"Did I miss much?" Kenji asked, watching the bird.  
  
"You missed meeting Anjack," Bailey said as she scratched the bird's chin lovingly. Kenji walked over, and patted him roughly on the head.  
  
"Nope, I've already met this feather bag. Hey, Anjy, remember me?" Kenji asked as Anjack pecked him on the paw.  
  
"I think that's a yes!" Neema exclaimed.  
  
~ * * * * * * ~  
  
That night, the trio plus Lord Ritachio and Cher, said their good-byes to Anjack. The great golden eagle waved as he hop-skipped across the beach, and took off towards Redwall.  
  
"May you have a safe flight, Anjack, and may we see you soon," Bailey said under her breath.  
  
That night, there was a great feast held in the squirrels' honor.  
  
"How 'bout a tune, Bailey?" Kenji asked through sips of strawberry cordial.  
  
Bailey placed her food aside, and took her clarinet out of its case. Playing a few test notes, she began to play happily.  
  
Kenji sat for a moment, analyzing the tune. Soon he began to sing a soft ditty.  
  
"Away from our island,  
  
Which was home that we'd call,  
  
Off of our island,  
  
Straight to Redwall!  
  
We stop at the shore,  
  
And meet a nice lass,  
  
But soon she realized,  
  
We would not pass.  
  
Away in the treetops,  
  
The hidden one went,  
  
I may never see her again,  
  
Even when I'm double bent!  
  
Then we did come,  
  
Upon a lone hare,  
  
Whose name we'll not mention,  
  
But he's sitting right there!  
  
And he took us to the mountain,  
  
Where the fire lizard once lived,  
  
Where we met Lord Ritachio,  
  
Who's much like a kid!  
  
And our journey will continue,  
  
'Til we reach the place they call,  
  
With no more interruptions,  
  
The Abbey of Redwall!"  
  
There was loud applause from the hares, which the trio didn't know too well. Bailey packed away her clarinet, satisfied that the hares enjoyed the sweet airy sound.  
  
"That was beautiful, ol' chap!" Tibbs commented.  
  
"Very, very, wot!" Killy agreed.  
  
"You're all too kind," Kenji said.  
  
Neema Kenji and Bailey enjoyed the feast immensely.  
  
"Thank you for the lovely food, Ritachio," Neema said kindly as the dishes were whisked away from under their noses by the kitchen hares.  
  
"No, no, thank you for coming!"  
  
A/N- Yet another 1000+ word chapter.  
  
Nim 


	25. Friends New and Old

Chapter Twenty-Five: Friends New and Old  
  
"Katt, I can't believe you. Now we have to follow these beasts halfway across the world!" Tiona said to Katt as they sat on the beach close to Salamandastron.  
  
"Hey! At least they didn't go all the way to Redwall! At least they got stopped by that stupid rabbit," Katt said angrily.  
  
"Well, if you didn't come out of the trees, then we wouldn't be here!" Miranda said as she chewed on a root.  
  
"Well, actually, chapesses, I'm a hare, not a rabbit, wot!" Tibbs had just finished running, and he was going for a walk on the beach when he saw the three squirrels.  
  
The three whirred around. Who are you?" Tiona asked.  
  
"I'm the 'stupid rabbit' you were just talkin' 'bout!" he said.  
  
"Well get outta our faces, rabbit, can't ya see we're busy?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Some lass got up on the wrong side of the tree dis mornen, eh, miss?" Tibbs asked tauntingly.  
  
Tiona grabbed the young squirrel by her paw, and whispered harshly in her ear, "Are you outta yer tree, Miranda? Do you know what one o them hares could do to you?" Miranda nodded her head fearlessly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then why don't ye put some sense into that head, and stop mouthin' off?"  
  
"Mum! You know I haven't seen a good battle on seasons! Why not let me shut the stupid rabbit's mouth ferever, eh?" she asked nudging the dirk at her side.  
  
"No." Miranda and Tiona turned back to the hare, "You'll have to excuse this one, hare. She's still a bit green behind the ears," she said as she threw Miranda in the sand.  
  
"OK, miss, yer escused. Now, would you like some eatin's back at the mountain?"  
  
Katt's eyes had an evil glint in them at the thought of goin' back to the mountain. She didn't say a word, but Tiona knew what she wanted.  
  
"Why of course! We haven't had a decent meal in a few days. We are very thankful, sir."  
  
"Please, call me Tibbs. I've had quite some luck with findin' 'ungered squirrels of the late, wot! Ya know, I found a trio of them yesterday, too!" he said.  
  
"Well, looks like we found em, eh, Katt."  
  
Katt nodded silently as they were led to the mountain.  
  
Just then. Something dawned on Miranda. "What about them? They'll see you for sure!"  
  
Katt look at her fiercely, "Don't worry. I've given up bein' shy." A faraway glance was in Katt's eye. Miranda looked puzzled, but pushed that to the back of her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Within the mountain of Salamandastron, Neema, Bailey and Kenji were getting some vittles for their trip to Redwall.  
  
"I'd hate to see you go so soon, friends," Ritachio said as the three zipped up their bags.  
  
"Yes, sah, 'tis a pity the good chap and chapesses must leave so soon, wot! And Tibbs is out on runnahs duty!"  
  
"Well, when he does come back, will you tell him we're sorry we left without saying goodbye?" Neema asked.  
  
Just as the three were about to leave, Tibbs came in the door along with three other squirrels.  
  
"Hi!" one squirrel said kindly.  
  
"Hi!" another said.  
  
The third, a smaller one, didn't say anything. The first one nudged the third in the ribs. "Hi."  
  
"Do I know you?" Kenji asked the second one.  
  
"Me? Maybe." she said with a mysteriousness that was familiar to Kenji.  
  
"What's your name?" Neema asked the first one.  
  
"Tiona Riverwatcher, at yer service. This is my daughter, Miranda Swiftrunner, the fasted squirrel in the lands." Miranda nodded politely to Neema.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Bailey asked.  
  
"Y'all know me. The shy one from the trees?" The three looked puzzled. "It's me, Katt!"  
  
"Oh, Katt! How ya been, friend?" 


	26. Anjack's Kill

Note- I don't know how far Salamandastron is from Redwall, so please excuse the distances I use.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Anjack's Kill  
  
Anjack had been set off after the feast, and was flying silently through the night. He decided it was late enough, and stopped to rest. He perched on a low hanging oak branch, and folded his wing over his head in sleep. He didn't fall asleep straight away. He was listening to what was happening below.  
  
"We will attack Redwall tomorrow night, when they are all sleeping. Now, and tomorrow, we get food and rest. Feast, train, sleep, do whatever you please. Be in your troops by sunset tomorrow. Dismissed!"  
  
I must get to Redwall before they get there, Anjack thought as he unfolded his wings, and took flight.  
  
"Scree! What are you doin' 'ere, eagle?" the falcon said as it swooped out from the trees below.  
  
"Nothin' dat yoo wood care 'bout, falcon," Anjack said fearlessly.  
  
"You be in mah territory, eagle. You tell me why yer 'ere, or you go down and be eated by mah queen. What be yer name?"  
  
"Anjack, if it meen dat much to yew. Now, let me be on mah way."  
  
"You no get past Finry, eagle. You must fight ta get past."  
  
This falcon is definitely mad, Anjack thought as he swooped lower into the trees.  
  
"Kreegah! You get back 'ere, eagle. You no escape Finry!" Finry swooped lower, right behind Anjack. Finry, being smaller, caught up to the diving eagle, and dug his talons into Anjack's back.  
  
"Kraa! You wanna piece o me, falcon?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Anjack swung quickly around, and wrapped his strong, powerful talons around the falcon's small neck.  
  
"Wut d'you want, falcon?" Finry gagged and coughed and wriggled. "Wut was dat, falcon?"  
  
"Lemme. go."  
  
"Why?" Finry's limp body dangled from Anjack's talons. Anjack would never know why he should have let go.  
  
Anjack relaxed his talons, and let the slain falcon fall to the ground.  
  
With lucky accuracy, Finry's limp and lifeless body fell right next to Zema with a thud.  
  
"Eek! Finry? Finry! NO!"  
  
Anjack flew on through the night, now knowing that vermin were in the area.  
  
* * *  
  
Dampear and Sluno sat silently with two hundred vermin behind them.  
  
"When are we s'posed to attack again, mate?" Dampear asked.  
  
"I dunno. Yer da one wid da good brain, Dampy. Yew said ye'd amember!"  
  
"Well, I fergot, k? Creatures do that." He slumped down on a rock in the ditch.  
  
"Wait a second, cully, wasn't it when Finry came?"  
  
"'Ey, mate, I think yer right! Now alls we gotta do is wait!"  
  
The ferret got up slowly, and called a vixen to his side.  
  
"Vixen, I want yer to watch the sky fer that falcon of Zema's. When yer see 'im, get me quickly. But don' shout, gottit, fox?"  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
* * *  
  
"We must get news to Dampear and Sluno. They must know that Finry won't be able to signal them. Arktail, go to the ditch and tell Dampear and Sluno about the tragedy. They must know. And tell them to start the attack."  
  
"Yes, Milady. They will know."  
  
The weasel, Arktail, scurried off towards Redwall.  
  
* * *  
  
Far from the red-dyed horde beasts and Salamandastron, a weary and tired oar slave was getting his first hint of freedom.  
  
The dark of night brought out the evilness hidden by day, but the traveler walked slowly on.  
  
The creature was half starved from his life on the slave ship Deathsail, and was weary from his travel from sea.  
  
His normally bold, buff features were now damp and sulking.  
  
Yet he still walked on.  
  
Destined to find what he was looking for, he walked boldly on. Tariq Tristram, a young, black wolf, known by the other slaves as Tar or TT, staggered through the darkness. I am of night, he thought to himself as he walked through the sand, I will sleep by day. The young wolf had no idea how exhausted he really was, and collapsed among his pawprints.  
  
"No. No. Get away.Away. I don't want to go. Freedom! Away! Get away!"  
  
Tariq woke with a cloth full of water on his head, and sweat dripping down his face. He opened his eyes slowly, only to see a small fire and feel a fluffy bed beneath him. He wasn't sure where he was, but he could tell he was in a cave of some sort. He tried to push himself up on his elbows, but was pushed back down, and was forced to eat some soup.  
  
"Ssh. Calm down, sah. Yer in good paws, wot!"  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Tariq asked, his voice shaky and unfamiliar.  
  
"Yer, my good chap, are at the good cave, Timtam, 'Home of Outcasts and Runaways!' That's our jolly ol' sayin' round here, sah. I'm Timtamo Klipsy Sabersling, son of Cheroner Klipsy Sabersling. Outcasted by choice. Please, call Timtam. Wot's yer name, wot?"  
  
"Tariq Tristram, sir. What am I doing here?"  
  
"Our scouts found ye on the coast. Brought ye in outta the rain."  
  
"Oh," Tariq said, still a bit confused, "Please, Timtam, call me Tar, or TT if ye like."  
  
"Pleasure, sah, wot!"  
  
"And will you stop callin' me 'sah,' rabbit?"  
  
"Rabbit? Wot an insult! A chap takin' ye in with barely enough food t'feed 'imself, and 'ere y'are, insultin' me! Hare, sah! H'I'm a hare! Wot wot wot!"  
  
But Tariq didn't hear him, for he had drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
"The nerve." Timtam muttered under his breath as he left the cave. 


End file.
